


in a slant of sunlight

by lesbian_brain_cell



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_brain_cell/pseuds/lesbian_brain_cell
Summary: The toy buzzes shrilly and almost bounces out of her hands before settling into a quiet, even hum as she turns it down to a more reasonable speed.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	in a slant of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> no plot just horny

'How long can you keep it inside? A whole day?' Amaya asks, gaze flickering between Janai's lips and the little gold cylinder in her hands.

Janai's face flushes at the intense look in her wife's eyes, flustered fingers trembling. She squeaks as her fingers skittered over the wrong runes. The toy buzzes shrilly and almost bounces out of her hands before settling into a quiet, even hum as she turns it down to a more reasonable speed.

"F- For as long as you want me to," the elf replies, swallowing thickly as a slow smile spreads across her wife's face.

'Good girl,' the sign is smooth, emphasized, backed up by the pride in Amaya's eyes. Shuddering, Janai lets those words drip down her spine and gather between her legs, slow and rich and sweet like honey. Amaya takes the toy from her and nods satisfactorily at the vibrations. Then her other hand is resting on Janai's leg, thumb rubbing circles against her inner thigh, pushing with the softest pressure in a way that the elf knows to mean, 'open up for me?'

Eager to oblige, Janai leans back against her pillows and lets her knees fall open. She moans as the cool air caresses her slick folds, before cutting herself off with a half shriek as the buzzing vibrator is pressed against the side of her clit almost without warning. By the Sun, it's been ages since she last used this toy, she'd forgotten how quickly it can wind her up. The little cylinder dips down to her entrance to gather her arousal before moving its way back up to draw quick little circles around her clit and oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh_. It's barely been a minute and she's already on the brink of orgasm, writhing on the bed, hips rolling, hands clawing at the sheets. How is she going to function with it inside for a whole day? Janai looks up at Amaya in a daze, teetering on the cliff's edge, and the captivated look on the human's face as she presses the toy fully against her twitching clit is enough to make her scream. The very breath pulled from her lungs until she's wheezing weakly into the pillow.

She's still shaking with the tail end of her orgasm when the buzzing pressure against her clit is gone, only to reappear a second later at her entrance. It slides inside easily, aided by the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles and copious amounts of slick still dripping out of her. Amaya presses a gentle kiss to her hip as she buries the toy in deep, until the vibrations seem to settle into Janai's bones. Blearily, she's aware of five-fingered hands coming up to sign something, and wills her brain to kick back into gear.

'The way the toy disappeared into your body was so pretty, I wish you saw it," Amaya sighs in mock disappointment, eyes glimmering in amusement. Janai rolls her eyes with all of her feelings.

"Please don't sign such inappropriate things so- so-" the fog of her orgasm has turned her mind slow and sluggish, and she splutters for a few seconds, fingers twitching as she tries to find the right words, "so nonchalantly, _oh f-_." She shifts and is abruptly reminded of the toy still buzzing away merrily inside her as her toes curl.

'Inappropriate?' Amaya is pouting indignantly when Janai focuses back. The human leans down to press little kisses over her thighs, her curls, suckling briefly at her sensitive clit before moving up to the paint on her belly, her pierced nipples, her throat, before finally claiming her lips, 'it is only the truth.'

Janai groans in embarrassment before burying her flushed face in her wife's silky hair, feeling the curve of Amaya's smile as she tucks her face against Janai's neck. They curl up together on a sun-warmed patch of their bed, stroking gently over each other's skin, tracking the sun's progress up the sky until they know they have to get up soon. They had picked a more leisurely day for this, but there is still business to attend to for the queens of Lux Aurea.

The heat in Janai's belly has settled into a smoldering ember, present but not overwhelming. The low, steady buzz of the toy is warm and enticing. Janai stands up and shivers as it slides down a little, rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

'Is it going to fall out?' Amaya's hand moves to cup between her legs after she finishes signing.

"Mmm, m- maybe?" Janai's hips roll down slightly against the pressure of her wife's palm, the pleasure already building back up. It's going to be a long day.

Amaya looks consideringly at her for a moment before darting away to rifle through their bedside drawers, 'I'll be right back.'

Bemused, Janai sits back down on the edge of the bed, fingers idly tracing around her entrance and occasionally dipping in just to feel the vibrations against her fingertips. There is a loop of smooth cord attached to the toy for easy extraction, and she tugs at it experimentally just to feel the vibrator move inside. All of her muscles feel weak, and she shudders again at the thought of keeping it in all day.

Amaya's soft padding footsteps brings her back. One of Janai's plugs is in her hand, the golden metal already glistening with lube. It's smaller than her favorite, but seeing as she already has something inside... Janai spreads her legs open with a breathless moan. Amaya kneels on the floor before her, and then the cool slick tip of the plug is dipping into her entrance.

Janai pants eagerly, feeling the tapered shape spread her open. It may not be as big as her usual, but the stretch of it is sweet nonetheless. Then she almost jumps out of her skin as the tip of the plug makes contact with the vibrator. The buzz seems to spread through the plug as it pushes in and in and in, shoving the toy deeper, until Janai feels like she could feel the vibrations in her teeth, shaking her bones, and still deeper it goes. Finally, finally, she's stretching around and past the widest part of the plug, and the rest of it slides into her body with a slick sound until only the base with its rounded red gem is visible.

Janai is delirious. Barely cognizant. Stuffed so full she barely has room to clench. The vibrations travel down the plug until she can feel it against every inch of her sensitive flesh, even against her entrance. Her hips are bucking almost uncontrollably, humping the air, chasing the sensations between her legs. Dimly, she's aware that she's wailing loudly, shamelessly, and briefly wonders if she looks as lewd a sight as she feels, stretched open and sobbing.

Amaya must take pity on her because she feels a hand stroke soothingly over her belly before her hips are pinned down and a warm mouth seals around her clit. Janai can do nothing except arch and scream as her wife sucks at that sensitive bundle of nerves like it's a piece of candy. Her talented tongue barely swirls around it twice before Janai is clenching hard around the plug, gushing against her wife's chin and writhing over the sheets.

When Janai comes back to herself, some indeterminable amount of time later, the first thing she feels is the damned toy, still going inside of her. Then, a soft weight on her belly. Amaya is resting her head there, gently rubbing her cheek against her abdomen, hands petting her hips and thighs tenderly. Janai raises a hand and runs her trembling fingers through the silky dark hair.

Amaya perks up, 'are you alright?'

Janai's fingers are shaking so hard her signs are barely understandable, but her tongue feels so thick and unwieldy in her mouth she doubts she can say anything coherent either, 'I'm OK.'

'Want me to take them out?'

Janai just shakes her head. The buzzing has not changed inside her, but the sensation is more manageable now. Perhaps having the most intense orgasm of her life has taken the edge off. She squints down the length of her body. Amaya's chin is dry, and her thighs and curls are cleaned of her fluids too. How long was she passed out?

Amaya has settled down again at Janai's reassurance, still kneeling between her legs. She's brushing her lips softly over her wife's belly again and again, in the soft patch of skin right above where her curls start. Janai feels her heart warm. She glances out the window and signs down at her beloved, 'If we don't go soon we really will be late.'

Amaya chuckles lightly, the puff of breath cool against Janai's heated skin, and helps her queen wobble to her feet. Janai feels a moment of lightheadedness as the toy shifts inside her, but the plug keeps it secured in her body. Still, she moans weakly into the curve of Amaya's neck as the human steadies her and helps her put her clothes on, panting at the slight pressure of her underwear against the base of the plug.

'I don't think I'm going to last all day,' she admits as Amaya settles her crown on her head and helps her to the door.

'Giving up already?' Amaya's reply is teasing, but her eyes are earnest as she takes in her wife's flushed face and debaunched countenance, 'don't worry, your first meeting is short and you don't have to do anything except sit there and look official. I'll find you when it's over. Is that alright with you?'

'I don't think I can look official right now if I tried,' Janai huffs out a chuckle before considering, 'but, yes, I think I can hold out at least that long.'

'Good, I'm proud of you.'

Janai feels her cheeks warm as the words sink in, dipping down to plant a sweet kiss on her wife's lips, 'see you in a bit?'

'See you,' Amaya smiles as she watches Janai wobble away, giggling when she stumbles into the wall before steadying herself. Now, she has about twenty minutes to find a reasonably soundproof room to make her wife scream in.

She licks her lips. She can't wait.


End file.
